


We Can Change Our Fates

by aditlep6



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Feels, One Shot, takes place days after tp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aditlep6/pseuds/aditlep6
Summary: Shortly after the events of Twilight Princess, Link and Zelda reunite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing I wrote a super long time ago and just tailored it recently. Enjoy!

She entered the bar wearing the cloak that she wore when he first came to her in wolf form, with Midna riding on his back. She probably didn't have to; Hyrule was celebrating its time of peace, and everyone in Castle Town was gathered in Telma's Bar, drinking their Rupees away on alcohol. They were all so drunk that no one would've recognized her, even if she was wearing the customary princess attire and not the black plain dress she had on under the heavy fabric of the cloak.

She forced her way carefully through the intoxicated crowd, her goal in mind. She didn't know why exactly she expected what she did, but her hunch was still correct.

He sat at the table in the back, staring at an untouched pint that had long since lost its cool temperature. Probably on the house from Telma, but he wasn't much of a drinker. The Resistance used to sit here, but everyone left for somewhere. Shad and Auru went to the castle, Ashei to Snowpeak, and Rusl to Ordon. They went on some adventures after they helped out at Hyrule Castle, but broke apart soon after. Link had already explored everywhere they could go.

He was still wearing those legendary clothes of the hero, but his sword and shield were elsewhere. She knew he must still carry them, but not to a bar. Not at ten o'clock at night. He stared down at his hand, the one with the Triforce obstructed by his thick leather glove, which was tapping rhythmically on the wooden table.

She emerged from the crowd with a slight stumble after getting tripped by a careless patron, and he looked up somewhat surprised and somewhat amused at her lack of grace. She blushed, even if he couldn't see it under her hood, and sat across from him.

"Not a fan of beer?" She asks, pointing to the mug. Her hand slid out from her oversized sleeves, and her perfectly manicured pink nails showed through. He stared at her hand and not the mug she was indicating, and she unconsciously tucked the hand into the crook of her left arm. He must be judging everything about her, knowing how cold she was to him.

"Not really. Well, never tried it. I just don't want to be as drunk as these fools, all by myself in Castle Town..." he trails off, and looks back to the bar, which is obstructed by the noisy crowd. "When did you lose the scarf?"

She looks at him in confusion, and ignores the question altogether. She didn't have an answer to it anyway.

"Why did you come back?" She asks abruptly, in the moment of silence between them. He turns his head back to her, incredulously.

"I didn't think you cared," he says with obviously forced bitterness. She's stung by the words, but sees past the facade.

"You don't really think that. You know I only had that cold ruse because of Midna and the situation at hand-" she pauses, realizing her own words are attacking herself. She shrinks back in the chair, and he gives her a pitiful smile.

"You're right. I did see past what you showed, because I know why you did what you did." She looks up from the floor expectantly, certain that he has nothing in common with her, but she listens anyways. "Being a wolf gives you an instinct that you've never felt before. You're still you, but there's something within you that tells you to put up this vicious shield, and make people think that they can't mess with you."

She opens her mouth to object, but instead purses her lips in thought. Her only hope, she believes, is to change the subject.

"Do you have a place to stay?" His brow furrows at the sudden change of conversation, but he goes with it.

"Yes, in fact, I do. Speaking of which, I should probably get going." He stands up, steps aside, and pushes his chair in calmly. She jumps up with a sudden burst of energy, alarming him.

"Wait," she says, a bit louder than either of them expected. She tones her voice down. "Where are you staying?"

"The inn," he answers. He stares at her, waiting for another objection, but comes to a realization. "Did you sneak out of the castle?"

"Not exactly, but I'm sure they still aren't pleased with me wandering the streets at night. Plus, not much of the castle is left." She's talking about how Ganondorf almost utterly destroyed it in the final battle. They were repairing it now. He nods somberly, but jerks a thumb towards the door.

"Come on," he invites. She follows uncertainly.

The chilly night air assaulted both of them as they entered the completely desolate town. They walked up the stairs to the main road, and there wasn't a soul in sight. They began towards the inn on the other side of town.

"Did you leave your shield back at the inn?" She asks for no reason. He nods.

"And my Ordon sword. I put the Master Sword back, according to legend." She sighs.

"I'm sorry I didn't come with you," she apologizes. He shrugs.

"It's fine. I just thought I'd see the last of you at the Mirror Chamber." She cringes at the memory.

"I'm sorry for that, too." A breeze goes by, and they both shiver.

"I should get back to the castle," she mutters, hoping he won't hear. He still does.

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I heard you were in town. I didn't want the Mirror Chamber to be the last place I ever saw you."

"You wanted to see me again?" His smirk makes her roll her eyes.

She stops to think for a second, and relents to her idea. She drops the hood from her face, and instantly regrets it when the cold air stings her cheeks.

"No tiara?" He teases.

"You don't know how hard it was to make sure it didn't get hung up on this cloak the first time you came," she jokes back. It was meant to make them laugh, but even she didn't. They both thought back to the memory and shook it off.

"So, what now? You just go back, and we forget we ever existed outside of legend?" The random topic pauses her for a moment, but knowing that he accepted it when she changed the subject, she has no choice but to do so as well.

"My life has been predetermined to be Queen of Hyrule. You, on the other hand? You can do anything."

"Not everything," he mutters, "not Ordon."

"Ordon is your beginning. That doesn't necessarily mean it's your end."

"It really feels like that's what it was meant to be. I wonder if the goddesses had something in store for me, but... the Triforce got in the way."

"That would mean that if we have a Triforce, we can change our fates."

"I guess," he says. There's another silent moment.

"Do you have anything to go back to?" She asks with reluctance.

"Not really. You?"

"Not at all. I have to marry to become queen."

"Have you fallen in love with anybody yet?" He asks with a mischievous smirk. She scowls.

"No. Marriage isn't a symbol of love in the royal family."

"That's no way to live. But..." he trails off.

"But what?"

"It's probably an easy out for some people." She took a moment to think about his statement.

"I agree, but not in my situation." They stop in front of the inn.

"Zelda, have you ever given yourself the chance to fall in love?"

"No, I haven't. I suppose you've never fallen in love, either."

"No. Never had the chance. But I'm still open to change in my life."

"I think I am, too."

He stepped forward without another word and kissed her, and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. The moment lasted for a long time, both of them awkward and unsure but still holding on to hope.

Finally, they pulled away.

"Surely you've met people better than me. People that aren't so haunted," she argued suddenly.

"I'm haunted too. I can't go back to my life before this. They wouldn't understand me-" she cuts him off.

"The way I can?" He nods.

They walk into the inn together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
